Poison
by FoodForThought2127
Summary: Slash. One-shot. H/D


**Okay People! Leave reviews. Reviews are like cookies! So leave some :P **

**Warning: Slash. Don't like. Don't read. Mentions of sexual situations. No flames. I'll use them to roast marshmallows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. or I'd be filthy rich right now.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poison<em>**

**You see nothing.**

**You see everything**

**You wish it was _him_**

**You wish it was something**

**You walk around feeling numb**

**You're furious and looking to fight**

**Because sorrow and pain**

**Are reserved for the night**

**A body is under**

**Never above**

**It is saved for him**

**It would be from _his_ love**

**Another body**

**Another bed**

**Another boy**

**But _he's_ still in your head**

**You curse and you shout**

**You throw and you cry**

**You're mostly put out**

**Because _he_ just passes you by**

**_He_ doesn't look at you**

**And _he_ never will**

**But just once is enough**

**And you'd get your fill**

**The hallway is empty**

**Save for you and _him_**

**_He's_ up on the wall**

**And you can't help but grin**

**"Scared, Potter?"**

**_He_ replies "You wish."**

**And you wonder again,**

**How he can handle this shit**

**You smirk at him once**

**And you're ready to pounce**

**He stares steadily back**

**He won't make a sound**

**You torture him slowly**

**As you make your way down**

**You touch all the spots**

**He didn't know were around**

**He bites at his lip**

**You watch as he bleeds**

**And you make your way down**

**To his ever present need**

**You look up at his eyes**

**And force him to watch**

**And you see the struggle**

**In the passion he's wrought**

**You swirl your tongue around him**

**He violently grabs your hair**

**You suck harshly**

**And he's gasping for air**

**His head is thrown back**

**And it hits the stone**

**And you know he's in ecstasy**

**Because he let's go**

**You swallow him down**

**And you lick your lips**

**You pick yourself up**

**And his eyes never drift**

**His mouth forms an 'o'**

**And his eyes are ablaze**

**And you're happy to know**

**You sent him into this craze**

**And suddenly he snaps back to reality**

**He grabs you by your shirt and slams you**

**He pulls you roughly by the collar**

**And you start your official duel**

**He smashes his lips to yours**

**Tongues explore**

**Teeth clash**

**But its not enough and you want more**

**You tell him this**

**And he moves to an empty class**

**You run your fingers through his hair**

**And he's grabbing your ass**

**Your on a table now**

**And he's between your thighs**

**And you never want to come down**

**From this blissful high**

**He peels off your clothes**

**And you peel of his**

**And you focus on the feel**

**Of his hands on your hips**

**They're trailing lower**

**And they're touching your length**

**You try not to cry out**

**You're using all of your strength**

**But like the wanker he is**

**He's bloody persistent**

**And you give in**

**There's no more resistance**

**He prods at your entrance**

**And you're screaming out loud**

**And you suddenly wonder**

**'What if we're found?'**

**All thoughts fly out the window**

**When he touches that spot**

**He whispers in your ear**

**And its turning you on**

**'Please, please! Please!**

**Fuck me Potter, do it already**

**You have me where you want me'**

**And he's holding you steady**

**He gives you a warning**

**And he enters**

**But you like the pain**

**And you're enjoying the pleasure**

**He stays still a moment**

**Allowing time to adjust**

**Then he angles it right**

**And he starts to thrust**

**A steady rhythm begins**

**But soon you want more**

**And you're sobbing and screaming**

**And your voice is so hoarse**

**In out**

**In out**

**He surrounds you in heat**

**But its bringing you down**

**He reaches around**

**And touches you're cock**

**He strokes you to completion**

**And you're staring in shock**

**His weight is comfort**

**As he collapses**

**And you try to remember**

**What just happened**

**You're confused**

**Does this mean that he likes you?**

**Or was it a mindless shag?**

**Making you a fool.**

**Because he's beautiful**

**Perfect, as he shakes in bliss**

**But you can't escape him**

**As much as you scratch and you hiss**

**He's still in you**

**And you're struggling to breathe**

**And suddenly all you want**

**Is the freedom to leave**

**You want to escape**

**To erase what you've done**

**You want to evade**

**And you just want to run**

**But his arms are trapping you**

**And he's running his fingers through you hair**

**It's a twisted joke**

**And he acts like he cares**

**You hear a soft murmur**

**A soft 'I'm so sorry, Draco'**

**He's still holding you to him**

**He's holding you close**

**'Harry,**

**You don't understand.**

**You're going to forget that this happened**

**It's a one night stand'**

**You let out a heart wrenching sob**

**And the hurt crosses his eyes**

**But it hurts you the most**

**Because you're living a lie**

**He grabs you by your shoulders**

**And makes you look at his green orbs**

**And the pain stabs your heart**

**Like the Gryffindor sword**

**'Draco I..if you think that**

**I'm leaving after this**

**Then you're imagining things'**

**And those words take their hit**

**You can take it no more**

**And your tears start to fall**

**He holds you warily**

**Like a porcelin doll.**

**You're glad for the comfort**

**No matter how small**

**You sit back in wonder**

**That he cares at all**

**You were horrible to him**

**But he didnt care**

**And it knocks the wind out of you**

**And you think it's unfair**

**If it's not real**

**It's okay**

**You'll enjoy the time left**

**But you wish he would stay**

**Stay through the night**

**Stay through the day**

**Stay so that you**

**Could keep the demons at bay**

**And as your thoughts start to wander**

**and you're drifting to sleep**

**You wonder how long**

**This secret will keep**

**Will he love you forever?**

**Will he love you at all?**

**Will he be there for you?**

**To come when you call.**

**You open your eyes**

**And realize it was a dream**

**And no one seems to hear**

**You're blood curling screams.**


End file.
